Terlalu Panas, Tidak Bisa Menahannya
by RallFreecss
Summary: Saitama-sensei membagi tips bagaimana caranya agar tetap sejuk di tengah musim panas yang seolah membunuh ini tanpa bantuan pendingin udara. Saitama/Tatsumaki.
**Title :**

 **Terlalu Panas, Tidak Bisa Menahannya**

 **Genre :**

 **Family, Romance**

 **Pair :**

 **Saitama/Tatsumaki**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **One Punch Man © ONE and Yusuke Murata**

 **Story © RallFreecss**

 **Warn :**

 **OOC, Oneshoot, Typo, Flash fic**

* * *

Musim panas tahun ini benar-benar menjadi siksaan tersendiri bagi Saitama.

Saitama bersandar pada lengannya untuk menopang kepalanya kala ia mengipasi Tatsumaki yang sudah terbaring tak berdaya di lantai karena kepanasan. Wanita itu bahkan kini sudah tak lagi mengenakan gaun hitam kebanggaannya dan ganti memakai kaus putih dengan wajah Saitama tercetak di sana yang ia beli dari Genos dan celana pendek selutut.

Tangan Saitama bergerak-gerak menggoyangkan koran tempo hari agar Tatsumaki merasa sedikit lebih sejuk. Angin yang ia hasilkan menggoyang-goyangkan surai hijau Tatsumaki pelan. "Sudah lebih baik?"

Tatsumaki menoleh lemah, kemdian ia menggeleng lemah dengan wajah kesal.

Pahlawan kelas S itu kemudian kembali mengomel tentang Saitama yang enggan sekali menyalakan pendingin udaranya, kipas angin pun hanya boleh menyala dengan kekuatan paling rendah. "Kau bermaksud membunuhku? Ini panas sekali, dasar botak." keluh Tatsumaki sembari menyeka keringat pada dahinya.

"Kalau memang sepanas itu gunakan saja kekuatanmu untuk menggerakkan kertas-kertas itu agar mengipasimu." Saitama menunjuk tumpukan pamflet diskon yang ia kumpulkan sejak lama di sudut ruangan dengan kakinya.

Tatsumaki merengut kesal, "Aku sudah terlalu banyak menggunakan kekuatanku hari ini, kau ingin melihat kepalaku berdarah lagi, hah?"

Saitama teringat, benar juga apa yang Tatsumaki katakan. Hari ini kekasihnya ini benar-benar sudah bekerja keras berkat panggilan tanpa henti dari asosiasi. Genos pun saat ini sedang tak ada di tempat karena sedang mengerjakan tugas dari asosiasi pahlawan. Saitama sendiri tadi juga ikut ambil bagian menumpas kejahatan dan ancaman bagi manusia di sekitar kota Z. Dengan begitu Tatsumaki bisa pulang ke rumah sedikit lebih cepat.

Yah, walaupun keadaannya benar-benar mengenaskan saat ini.

"Saitama.. ini sangat panas.. Lakukan sesuatu, kepala alpukat!" Tatsumaki lagi-lagi mengeluh.

"Iya-iya," Saitama dengan malas mengipasi Tatsumaki sedikit lebih kuat sembari berharap ia akan sedikit lebih diam.

Namun bukannya diam, Tatsumaki malah berguling mendekatinya dan kini membenamkan wajahnya pada tubuh Saitama yang berbaring menyamping. Wanita itu menggenggam kaos yang Saitama kenakan, menghirup aroma keringat pria itu.

Saitama berhenti menggoyangkan koran itu dan ganti menepuk kepala Tatsumaki pelan, "Hoi, kalau kau lakukan itu malah akan lebih panas."

Tatsumaki menggeleng, bukannya menjauhkan diri dari Saitama, wanita dengan manik emerald itu malah berteriak dan memaki Saitama agar tak berhenti mengipasi dirinya. Saitama hanya mendengus kesal dan mulai menggoyangkan tangannya kembali.

Yah, walaupun sebenarnya ini melelahkan, tapi karena ia juga kebagian anginnya jadi mungkin tak apa.

"Hey, muka jelek, nyalakan pendingin udara itu!" Tatsumaki menjauhkan wajahnya dari dada Saitama, tangan kanannya menunjuk AC tua yang menempel pada dinding di atas sana.

Sekali lagi Saitama menjawab dengan tegas, "Tidak boleh,"

Tatsumaki menatap wajah Saitama dengan sedikit kesal, "Memangnya kau tidak kepanasan?"

Pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak juga," sahutnya ringan.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Saitama menari sudut-sudur bibirnya, membentuk kurva tipis di wajah yang biasanya datar itu, "Karena ada kau di sini, Tatsumaki."

Tatsumaki kebingungan, "A-aku?"

"Keberadaanmu di sisiku saja membuat sudah hatiku dan tubuhku terasa sejuk, Tatsumaki. Oleh karena itu tak membutuhkan pendingin udara itu." Saitama kemudian mengecup dahi Tatsumaki lembut, ia sama sekali tak peduli akan wajah Tatsumaki yang sudah merah padam hingga telinga.

Ketika Saitama asik menggoda Tatsumaki, pintu apartemen kecil itu terbuka dan terdengarlah suara Genos yang berseru, "Sensei, aku pulang membawa semangka! Mari makan bersama!"

"Oh! Oke!" sahut Saitama, "Kau mau makan juga?" tawarnya pada Tatsumaki yang sudah tak lagi dipenuhi semburat merah. "Aku nanti saja,"

Saitama memandangi Tatsumaki yang kini berbaring membelakanginya, ia bisa saja meninggalkan Tatsumaki di sana dan segera bergabung dengan Genos di dapur, tapi, "Tidak boleh! Ayo kau juga ikut!"

"Whoa! Apa yang kau lakukan, dasar kepala alpukat!" Tatsumaki berseru heboh ketika tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya diangkat oleh Saitama. "Turunkan aku!" seru Tatsumaki sembari memukul dada Saitama dengan cukup kuat. "Tidak bisa, kau kan pendingin pribadiku, jad kau harus ikut kemana pun aku pergi."

"Lepaskan!"

Setelah itu, semua teriakan dan rontaan Tatsumaki sama sekali tak digubris oleh Saitama yang menggendongnya secara bridal itu menuju dapur. Genos yang melihat akan hal itu memandang dengan kagum.

"Sensei, apakah itu adalah bentuk latihan baru untuk meningkatkan kekuatan?" tanya Genos dengan—entah dengan polosnya atau bodohnya, tak ada yang tahu.

"Bukan seperti itu, dasar bodoh!" seru Tatsumaki kesal.

"Biarkan aku mencobanya juga, Sensei!"

"Kau coba ini nanti saja, cepat potong semangka itu." Saitama tampak tak sabar lagi menyantap buah berdaging merah yang kaya kandungan air itu.

Genos pun segera memotong buah bundar itu menjadi beberapa bagian dengan cepat, seperti yang diharapkan dari calon ibu rumah tangga idaman.

Setelah ukurannya di rasa sama besar untuk setiap potongnya, Genos pun membawa piring berisikan semangka itu menuju ruang tengah tempat biasa mereka bertiga makan. Saitama yang masih menggendong Tatsumaki hanya meminta wanita itu untuk mengambil garam dari rak bumbu sebagai teman makan semangka nanti.

Kini ketiganya berkumpul mengelilingi meja bundar, masing-masing dari mereka memegang sepotong semangka dan menyantapnya sembari menonton acara televisi. Tatsumaki seolah sudah lupa dengan panas yang tadi menyerangnya dan hanya melahap buah yang dibawa Genos itu dengan semangat.

"Tatsumaki,"

"Hm?"

Tatsumaki yang baru saja menoleh karena dipanggil harus terkejut karena lagi-lagi ia dihadiahi semua kecupan di dahi oleh Saitama, "Ku rasa itu bisa membuatmu merasa sedikit lebih dingin."

Bukannya lebih dingin, sepertinya kecupan itu justru membuat Tatsumaki merasakan panas menjalar hingga ke ujung-ujung kupingnya.

"Tatsumaki? Kau kenapa?" tanya Genos bingung, "Aku hanya ajarkan dia cara agar bisa merasa sejuk di musim panas ini." Sahut Saitama sembari mengambil potongan semangka ketiganya.

Genos yang tampak tertarik langsung saja meminta gurunya untuk mengajarkan ia teknik itu, mungkin nantinya akan berguna. Saitama dengan wajah datarnya serta dengan santainya mengiyakan permintaan muridnya itu. Tapi jelas Tatsumaki tak mengizinkannya, hanya ia yang boleh menerima kecupan dari Saitama. Hanya dia seorang!

"Tidak boleh!" seru Tatsumaki,

"Satu-satunya orang yang boleh dicium si kepala botak ini hanyalah aku!"

* * *

 **END**


End file.
